


Can't Sleep

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Author's Note: Based on tumblr prompts of the following quotes:“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”“Please put your penis away.”“Stay awake.”“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”





	

Renee rolls onto her back and groans.  She hates not being able to sleep; especially when they have to be up early.  She glances over to see Dean looking at her.  “Sorry,” she says.  “I woke you.”

 

“It’s fine,” he mumbles.  “Can’t sleep?”

 

“No.  I don’t know why.”

 

“Well…”  He smirks.  “If you can’t sleep… we could have sex?”  He leans over then and kisses her. 

 

She laughs against his mouth as he pulls her hand under the blankets and down to his boxers.  “Dean…”  She giggles when he “helps” her push his boxers down.  “Please put your penis away.  I want to sleep.”

 

“But you can’t sleep.”  He kisses the side of her mouth.  “So stay awake.  Have sex with me.”  He kisses her again.

 

“Dean…”  She giggles when she feels his teeth lightly bite down on her neck.

 

“Stop interrupting me!”  He pulls back and looks at her.  “I’m starting to do some of my best work here.”

 

“But I’m tired.” 

 

He pouts at her.  “And you woke me up.”

 

She finally pulls her hand free and rests it on his cheek.  “Sad boy.  And are you really whining right now?”

 

“Well, if we aren’t going to have sex, will you at least make me a sandwich?”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

 

She stares at him.  “You have issues.  If you aren’t thinking about sex, you’re thinking of food.”

 

“Sometimes even both.”  He smiles.  “Come here.”  He tugs her in and kisses her.  “So why can’t you sleep?”

 

“I don’t know.  I guess I’m a little bummed we won’t be together for a few days.”

 

He nods.  “Baby, this isn’t the first time we’ve been apart.”

 

“I know.”  She pouts at him.  “But I like waking up in your arms.”

 

“I like waking up with you in my arms.”  He kisses her again.  “Okay, I said something about food and now I’m actually hungry.  Come on.  I’ll even make you a sandwich this time.”


End file.
